Tenemos que hablar
by rompeordenes
Summary: Apple se siente fatal por todas sus acciones después de lo ocurrido en los Juegos de Dragones, pero hay algo aun mas iportante que sigue molestándola. ATENCIÓN, CONTIENE SPOILERS DE "JUEGOS DE DRAGONES", CRUCIAL VER LOS CAPITULOS ANTES DE LEER.


Hola que tal amigos, soy rompeordenes y vengo aquí a traerles un One-Shot sobre esta mi segunda serie favorita, Ever After High, y la verdad no tenia planeado subir nada sobre esta serie porque creí que era un poco más complicado que escribir sobre otras a las que estoy más acostumbrado ya que soy nuevo en esto de Ever After High.

Pero habiendo visto toda la serie y quedarme despierto hasta las tres de la mañana para ver el estreno de Juego de dragones y haber visto todo lo que pasó no puede quedarme con los brazos cruzados de escribir algo al respecto, y es que no me puedo creer el rumbo que tomaron las cosas. Sin dudas esta serie acaba de ponerse mas interesante. Si no han visto "Juego de Dragones" es crucial que lo vean antes de leer esto para que sepan de que va este escrito y sobre todo que sepan a que me refiero cuando digo que las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado.

Este es mi primer fanfic de Ever After High, pero espero que no sea el ultimo, ya que esta serie me ha dado varias cosas para reflexionar y pensar y sobre todo para imaginar.

No los aburro más y que tengan buena lectura...

ADVERTENCIA: Este escrito contiene Spoilers de "Juegos de Dragones", están advertidos, luego no se quejen, lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Ever After High no me pertenece. Todo su crédito creativo va para Mattel y su respectivo cuerpo de mercadologos y encargados de publicidad (Generalmente hacen un pésimo trabajo con las series que caen en sus manos y han explotado la marca Barbie a más no poder, pero creo que están haciendo un gran trabajo con esta serie), sin más que decir disfruten de este One-Shot.

"Tenemos que hablar"

Apple White suspiró con pesadez mientras esperaba a Darling Charming sentada en la cafetería de la Villa del final de cuento, justo como Cupido le había dicho que hiciera, estaba siguiendo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

En su mente había un revoltijo de emociones que lentamente descendían a su estomago y estaban comenzando a revolverlo también. Estaba nerviosa, mucho más que hace unos pocos días cuando todo se fue al retrete y todo parecía el fin.

No podía sacarse todo lo sucedido en la escuela después de que la reina tomó el poder y luego de que lograron encerrarla de nuevo en el espejo.

La confianza de sus amigos era lo de menos. Sabia que los había traicionado y todo, lo que no le ayudaba en nada en su reciente decremento de su popularidad, pero estaba convencida de que con un poco de esfuerzo, trabajo y tiempo, sus amigas podrían perdonarla.

Lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa, una con la que no estaba segura como tenia que lidiar.

Flash Back:

Cupido salía de su habitación temprano en la mañana como siempre hacia. Salía de la escuela a respirar un poco de aire fresco y se sintió tan aliviada y alegre de poder seguir con esa costumbre cuando pensó que no podría hacerlo más hace pocos días.

Había sentido un temor tremendo al estar atrapada dentro de Ever After cuando la Reina Malvada tomó el control de todo y sometió la escuela, y no veía el fin de dicho temor hasta que llegaron las chicas lideradas por Apple White montadas en sus dragones y junto a Raven Queen lograron atrapar de nuevo a la reina malvada en el espejo.

Jamás se había sentido mas aliviada en la vida.

Iba caminando hacia el bosque encantado pensando en todo esto y en lo afortunada que era cuando vio a la distancia una cabellera rubia con vestido rojo sentada a las orillas del estanque que Duchess solía usar para practicar su danza. Era Apple, y parecía estar un poco decaída.

Cupido se acercó tratando de hacer un poco de ruido para que Apple se diera cuenta de que ella se acercaba.

Cupido decidió empezar la charla con un tono amable.

-Hola Apple, madrugaste ¿eh?, no esperaba verte aquí tan temprano, ¿qué tal todo?- dijo la hija de Eros sentándose al lado de la rubia.

Apple solo la miró de reojo y suspiró

-Perdona cupido. No sabía que este era tu lugar, pero ya me voy tranquila- dijo Apple deprimida haciendo amago de pararse e irse.

-Wow, oye tranquila no quiero que te vayas. Cielos ¿qué pasa  
con esa actitud tan depresiva? ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Cupido.

Apple volvió a sentarse y miró a la chica de las alas doradas con una mirada de perrito regañado.

Suspiró de nuevo y habló más como un susurro que otra cosa.

-No dejo de pensar en todo lo que pasó. Me siento terrible por todo. Fue mi culpa para empezar que la Reina se liberara del espejo. Fue mi culpa que lograra engatusar a todos incluyendo a mi madre y apoderarse lentamente del control en Ever After. Raven trató de advertirme de que todo lo que estaba pasando no era más que un truco de la reina malvada y no la escuché y a causa de ello terminé envenenada y perdí la confianza de todos aquellos a quienes estimo.- dijo Apple con lágrimas en los ojos cubriéndose la cara con sus manos en vergüenza.

Cupido puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica de cabellos dorados e intentó darle consuelo dándole unas ligeras palmaditas, cuando de repente sintió un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.

Cupido conocía esa sensación y su mente pronto ubicó la fuente. Apple estaba realmente deprimida por haber tenido que pasar por todo eso, pero también había cierto tema que no le estaba contando.

-Oye, calma, eso pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera y nadie te culpa por ello. Sí, tal vez te sea algo difícil recuperar la confianza de todos en la escuela, pero oye. Eres Apple White, futura reina de todo esto. Ellos te perdonaran ya verás- dijo cupido en ánimo a su amiga.

Apple levantó ligeramente el rostro para ver a Cupido y dirigirle una mirada agradecida.

Cupido respondió con una sonrisa sincera y supo que era el momento para atacar.

-Sabes, aunque me gusta dar buenos consejos, no puedo hacer mucho si los demás no me dicen que es lo que esta molestándoles y creo que tú no me lo estás diciendo todo- dijo Cupido.

Apple se quedó pasmada unos ínfimos segundos antes de saber a donde iba Cupido con esa cuestión. Esta chica se tomaba en serio su papel.

-¿quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó en el bosque encantado?- la animó Cupido.

Apple sabía que no podía darle excusas a la futura diosa del amor, y que cualquier cosa que inventara no la sacaría de este apuro.

-Supongo que sabes que me está molestando acerca de eso ¿No?- dijo Apple desviando un poco la mirada.

-Sí, tengo una ligera idea que te involucra a ti sumida en un sueño profundo por un hechizo en una manzana envenenada siendo despertada por el beso de Darling en lugar del de Daring y tus sentimientos encontrados hacia como deberías sentirte ahora con Darling y lo que vienes sintiendo por Raven desde hace ya un tiempo hacia acá- dijo Cupido, luego puso una ligera sonrisa en su rostro- pero no soy adivina-

Apple la miró de reojo y suspiró escondiendo su cara de nuevo entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? Según el cuento, Darling ahora es mi "príncipe azul" y mi verdadero amor, no Daring y ahora debo casarme con ella. Pero yo estoy enamorada de Raven y ahora no puedo decírselo porque no tengo cara para mirar a nadie a los ojos luego de todo lo que hice- se lamentó Apple en un sollozo.

Cupido la calmó de nuevo palmeándole la espalda y guardando unos segundos de silencio.

-Escucha Apple. Yo sé lo que se siente estar enamorada de alguien que quiere a otra persona. Y estoy segura que Darling se siente igual porque sabe lo que sientes por Raven...- dijo Cupido siendo interrumpida por Apple

-Un minuto. ¿Ella lo sabe?- Preguntó espantada.

Cupido asintió.

-¿Cómo se enteró? Es más ¿cómo sabes que ella lo sabe?-

Cupido se mordió su labio inferior un poco.

-Bueno Apple, no eres la reina del disimulo en cuanto tus sentimientos por Raven. Estoy casi segura de que media escuela debe saberlo ya. Y en cuanto a cómo sé que Darling lo sabe. Bueno ella ha estado viniendo a pedir mi consejo desde hace un tiempo y está tratando de superarte. Le llevará un tiempo y quizás le duela, pero es el camino más rápido a la sanación de un corazón roto. Es algo escarpado y accidentado pero es el más rápido- dijo Cupido.

-Entonces...¿ella sabe cómo me siento respecto a Raven y trata de superarme? ¿Cómo sabes que lo está haciendo? ¿Cómo sabes que ese camino es el más rápido para sanar?- preguntó Apple.

-Bueno en respuesta a tus preguntas en orden, Porque ella me lo confesó y además soy la futura diosa del amor, Porque fui yo quien le dio el consejo y porque es el mismo camino que tomé yo- dijo Cupido algo desanimada. Aun no se reponía del todo del asunto con Dexter.

Apple permaneció en intriga.

-Y entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? Quiero arreglar todo esto. No sé cómo fue que Darling se enamoró de mí. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que ella...tu sabes...bateaba para el otro lado igual que yo y no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo rompió el hechizo. Se supone que el beso del verdadero amor lo rompería, pero yo no estoy enamorada de Darling- dijo Apple.

-Bueno, ella debe amarte de verdad.- dijo Cupido, guardando unos segundos de silencio.

-Nadie sabe porque uno se enamora de quien se enamora Apple, es algo que solo sucede. No puedo saber porqué te enamoraste de Raven, solo sé que lo estás y es algo que tú de un momento a otro solo supiste ¿Me equivoco?- respondió Cupido.

Apple se quedó callada unos segundos.

-Tienes razón. Es algo solo supe. Pero entonces ¿qué debo hacer al respecto de todo esto? No sé como lidiar con los problemas de esta clase-

-Bueno. Yo te sugeriría que hablaras con Darling para que le digas como te sientes y que esperes que ella lo tome de la mejor manera. Será duro pero es mejor que no se haga falsas esperanzas por haberte despertado con ese beso. Y respecto a Raven. Creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado, al menos le debes el ser completamente sincera con ella.-dijo Cupido.

Apple se puso más pálida que lo que ya era de por sí.

-Pero no puedo hacer eso. No puedo solo llegar y decirle a Darling que no puedo estar con ella solo así como así y no puedo llegar con Raven y decirle de repente que he estado enamorada de ella desde hace tiempo. Sería una locura- dijo la muchacha de los ojos azules.

-No más secretos Apple. Debes comenzar a ser más sincera contigo misma para que puedas ser más sincera con los demás y que todos confíen de nuevo en ti. Olvídate del cómo te verán todos los demás y de que es lo que esperan de ti. Ya viste que eso no funciona. Comienza a buscar tu propio camino desde ahora y busca tu felicidad como tu desees- dijo la futura diosa.

Apple se mordió un poco los labios insegura, pero luego vio que Cupido tenía razón. Si quería ser feliz de verdad, debía comenzar a trazar su propio camino como ella decidiera que debía ser.

Apple se levantó de donde estaba sentada y en sus ojos solo se podía percibir una llama de determinación que ella sentía arder fuerte en su pecho.

-Tienes razón Cupido. Discúlpame, tengo que empezar arreglar todo esto. Gracias por toda la ayuda- dijo Apple levantándose y corriendo hacia Ever After High de vuelta.

-De nada- gritó Cupido y luego se giró mirando el sol del amanecer comenzando a subir. Dio un respiro aliviado de haber ayudado a una amiga en apuros.

Fin FlashBack

Apple dio otro suspiro cansado. Y se recostó en la mesa apoyando la cara en su mandíbula, mirando fijamente la entrada del a cafetería.

Todo este asunto de hablar con Darling parecía más fácil en su cabeza, pero los nervios, dudas e inseguridades estaban carcomiéndola otra vez.

De repente, vio a Darling entrando a la cafetería y se incorporó de nuevo para indicarle alzando una mano en donde la estaba esperando.

Darling la vio y sonrió acercándose y sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Qué tal Apple? Recibí tu mensaje y aquí estoy, así que escupe, ¿qué es eso importante que tienes que decirme?- dijo la hermana menor de los Charming.

Apple sonrió lo mejor que pudo pero no se sentía como una de sus sonrisas usuales. Se veía más falsa que nada.

Apple suspiró, no podía mentirle a Darling acerca de nada y sobre todo no podía dar marcha atrás ni podía mentirse más a ella misma.

Miró a Darling a los ojos, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y saco valor para comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno Darling, en primera instancia quiero agradecerte por venir a pesar de haberte avisado de una manera tan repentina y tan temprano en la mañana...-dijo Apple

-Ah no te preocupes por eso, normalmente me despierto más temprano para hacer mis ejercidos y entrenar con la espada. Debo preocupar ser el mejor caballero que pueda- dijo la chica de cabellos plata.

Apple continuó

-De igual manera gracias. Significa mucho para mi. En segunda quiero que sepas que esto me es muy difícil y que pase lo que pase, quiero conservar tu amistad sin importar nada-

Darling puso una mirada extrañada

-¿Okey...?-

Apple tomó más aire

-Y en tercera quiero que sepas que me siento halagada de que tengas tan bonitos sentimientos hacia mi y me gustaría poder compensártelo pero...no puedo corresponderte como tú lo quisieras, y de verdad lo lamento, en serio, lo siento- dijo Apple mirando fijamente a la otra chica a los ojos.

Darling no borró su sonrisa, aunque si disminuyo de tamaño. Desvió un poco la mirada pero la devolvió casi al instante encontrándose con la hechizante vista azul de Apple.

Darling habló en un tono calmado y comprensivo.

-Está bien Apple. No tienes que disculparte. Sé que no me quieres en la misma forma en que yo te quiero a ti y lo entiendo perfectamente. No te preocupes, no hay rencores.  
Sé que será algo difícil de superar pero con el tiempo creo que encontraré mi propio final feliz con mi propia damisela. Descuida, estaré bien, te ayudé a romper tu hechizo y eso vale más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera podido pedir nunca.-

Apple no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y se acercó a Darling para darle un apretado y cariñoso abrazo. Darling lo correspondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Estuvieron hablando y conversando un poco más de 15 minutos sobre distintas cosas y temas. Poco tiempo después Apple decidió que era tiempo de seguir con lo demás que quería hacer hoy. Había algo importante que quería sacarse del pecho.

-Bien, creo que yo ya me voy. Gracias de nuevo por ser tan comprensiva Darling. Espero verte pronto en alguna otra ocasión, hay algunas cosas que debo hacer- dijo Apple levantándose y dándole otro abrazo a Darling que ella recibió con gusto.

-Lo sé, y te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Ve por tu final feliz Apple- dijo la chica de cabellos plata.

-Puedes apostar a que lo haré- dijo Apple hiendo hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir se detuvo unos instantes y miró hacia atrás. Darling estaba sentada sin voltear su rostro y se veía cabizbaja.

Apple sintió su culpa removerse dentro de ella y sintió que debía hacer algo para animarla.

Regresó un poco sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la chica de espaldas.

-Darling- pronunció ella.

La otra chica volteó algo sorprendida y se sorprendió aún más cuando sintió los labios de Apple presionando los suyos suavemente.

Fueron apenas unos segundos pero para Darling, fueron los segundos más largos y hermosos de su vida.

Apple se separó y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Eso fue para agradecerte que me salvaras y que rompieras mi hechizo. Aun así no puedo estar contigo, pero espero que al menos te ayude un poco para que sigas adelante.- dijo Apple.

Darling sonrió secándose una lágrima que se escurría por uno de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes. Lo haré- dijo firme.

-Hechicelente- respondió Apple con dulzura y luego se fue a la escuela de nuevo. Aún le faltaba arreglar algunos asuntos.

Pasadas las 6 de la tarde Apple estaba en su habitación intentando calmarse y tranquilizarse para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se había preparado mentalmente para el peor de los peores casos y había tomado la decisión de no retractarse pasara lo que pasara.

Respiró hondo varias veces y exhaló sentándose en su cama mirando fijamente la puerta. Raven debería llegar en cualquier momento.

Como si la hubiera invocado, Raven apareció segundos después entrando a la habitación. Vio a Apple sentada ahí y la saludo amablemente con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Apple, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?, Por Andersen, estoy muerta, apenas y puedo sostener mi cabeza erguida. Villanería general está matándome.- dijo Raven sobándose el cuello por la parte de atrás. Apple vio una oportunidad de abordar a Raven.

\- Si me pasa lo mismo con administración de reinos a veces ¿Problemas con el cuello?- preguntó Apple.

-Nah, no es nada. Me duele un poco pero estoy bien. Nada que una siesta reparadora no cure.- contestó Raven sobándose aún un poco.

-¿Segura? Porque doy buenos masajes. Ven siéntate déjame ayudarte.- dijo Apple invitando a sentarse en su cama con unas palmaditas.

Raven se extrañó un poco pero luego aceptó.

-Si, ¿Porque no?- dijo sentándose al lado de Apple.

Apple se puso detrás de ella y comenzó con sus masajes, deshaciendo todo el estrés de la hechicera.

Raven se sintió en el cielo en el momento en que Apple comenzó a mover sus manos.

-Mmmm ahhh si, de eso hablaba, Apple eres fantástica, mmm tienes dedos mágicos, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?- preguntó Raven cerrando los ojos en placer sintiendo los dedos de Apple hacer su trabajo.

Apple se sonrojó un poco por los leves gemidos que emitía Raven por lo que le estaba haciendo y decidió jugar esa carta para ayudarla en su confesión.

-La verdad, mamá me enseño. Tu sabes, problemas de cuello y demás por usar una pesada corona durante todo el día todos los días.- dijo Apple haciendo ligeramente mas presión en los hombros de Raven.

-Pues que que Andersen bendiga a tu madre, eres maravillosa. Ouuhhh, si eso es, un poco más adelante- suspiró Raven en placer.

Cuando tenia a Raven un poco más relajada, Apple comenzó a adelantar un poco más sus manos comenzado a acariciar ligeramente por encima de la clavícula de Raven, luego bajando muy despacio más hacia adelante, iniciando un camino lento pero seguro hacia sus pechos.

Raven sintió el cambió de zona en donde las manos de Apple masajeaban y la situación se pe hizo un poco rara.

-Ahhhmm...¿amm Apple? ¿Qué haces?- dijo Raven ligeramente nerviosa.

-SHHHHHHH...déjate llevar- le dijo Apple al oído a Raven soplando un poco más a propósito para que Raven sintiera su aliento. La hechicera disfrutó alucinada con la sensación.

Apple decidió entonces dar marcha a su discurso que tenía preparado y regresó sus manos al cuello de Raven, aunque mantuvo su rostro cerca de su oreja.

-¿Sabes Raven?-

-¿Uummhhumm? - respondió la otra chica.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante. Tiene que ver con todo lo que pasó con la reina malvada y los incidentes de hace algunos días- comenzó Apple.

-Uuhhgg Apple, ¿no puede ser otro día?, de verdad estoy disfrutando esto como para arruinarlo hablando de mi madre- dijo Raven con los ojos cerrados.

Apple meditó un momento.

-No. Tengo que decírtelo ahora, tal vez después ya no pueda- dijo Apple desviando un poco la vista en vergüenza.

Raven resopló

-Ahh, bien- dijo y gentilmente detuvo las manos de Apple, girándose para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Dime, ¿que sucede?- preguntó Raven prestando atención.

Apple se puso tensa de repente y un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó de su cara.

-Ahh...bu-bueno pues yo ahmm...- comenzó Apple tartamudeando.

-¿Tú?...- dijo Raven.

Apple la miró de nuevo a los ojos y algo en ellos le dijo que no debía tener miedo. Que fuera como fuese que resultaran las cosas, Raven entendería y ella estaría un paso más cerca de conseguir su final feliz como ella decidiera que debía ser.

Apple sonrió y unas lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en su rostro. Raven se percató de esto y no le pasó por alto.

-¿Apple? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?- Raven tomó una de las manos de Apple y la estrechó entre las suyas- Puedes decírmelo Apple, no voy a juzgarte y sea lo que sea, sé que juntas podemos arreglar...- Raven fue interrumpida de un instante a otro por un intenso beso que Apple de pronto le plantó justo en los labios.

Decir que se sorprendió seria decir poco. Estaba totalmente anonadada e inmóvil mientras Apple seguía besándola.

Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que Apple rompió el beso. Raven no se movió.

-Cuando la reina me envenenó- comenzó Apple a explicar -estuve inconsciente por unas cuantas horas hasta que un beso me despertó-

Raven seguía muda y no podía creer aun lo que acababa de pasar.

-Cuando abrí los ojos los vi a todos ahí mirándome y sonriendo porque había despertado. Se supone que el hechizo solo podía romperse con el beso del amor verdadero y de inmediato solo pensé en que Daring me había despertado. Pero me dijeron que no fue él, sino Darling- dijo Apple mirando hacia otro lado. Raven se sorprendió, Darling Charming había despertado a Apple, wow eso si no lo esperaba.

-Cuando me enteré solo podía pensar en que era lo que debía hacer. Que era lo que debía suceder a continuación y en qué era lo que iba a pasar con nuestro cuento- dijo Apple tomando las manos de Raven entre las suyas.

-Pero sobre todo pensé en ti. Pensaba en que estabas en peligro luchando tu sola en contra de la reina. En cómo pudieron haberte dejado ir allá sin ayuda. En qué era lo que podía pasarte. En que podía hacerte la reina. Pero lo que más temor me dio, fue pensar en que iba a hacer si algo te pasara. En cómo podría continuar si no te volvía a ver y en que no podía dejar que, si por alguna razón debíamos vernos solo una última vez más, no supieras lo que siento por tí- dijo Apple ya con su voz quebrándose.

Raven seguía mirando fijamente a Apple sin decir una sola palabra, aun boquiabierta.

-Cuando desperté del hechizo, por un instante, creí que habías sido tú quien me había despertado, deseaba que fueras tú, pero cuando no te vi ahí no pude hacer nada sino preocuparme y en todo lo que pensaba era que quería llegar contigo, asegurarme de que estabas bien. No podía soportar la idea de que te había alejado de mi y no quería ni pensar en que haría yo si la reina te alejaba y no te volvía a tener junto a mi.- dijo Apple ya sin contener su llanto.

-Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es...Que te amo Raven Queen. No sé como ni cuándo pero sucedió, me enamoré de ti Raven y no quería que pasta otro minuto sin decírtelo. Quería que lo supieras porque yo de verdad quiero estar contig...- esta vez fue Apple quién fue interrumpida por el beso de Raven.

Apple se sorprendió un poco, abriendo mucho sus ojos, pero de a poco fue entregándose a la sensación embriagadora de los labios de su compañera de habitación y mejor amiga sobre los suyos, cerrando de a poco sus ojos y rodeando la cabeza y cuello de Raven con sus brazos.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, sin decirse nada. Solo besándose y disfrutando de estar una en brazos de la otra.

Más pronto de lo que a cualquiera de las dos le hubiera gustado se separaron de los labios de la otra para mirarse intensamente a los ojos.

Raven sonrió acariciando el rostro de Apple con una de sus manos mientras secaba una de sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

-Te perdono por todo Apple. Te perdono por todo y por mucho más de lo que alguna vez hayas llegado a cometer. Y yo también te amo. Te amo Apple White y no quiero que nunca jamás dejemos que una tontería como que mi madre escape del espejo de nuevo nos aleje de estar juntas, tú y yo siempre- dijo Raven tomando de nuevo los labios de Apple en un apasionado beso.

Se separaron de nuevo y esta vez fue Apple quien tomó la palabra.

-Es una promesa, te prometo que voy a estar junto a ti no importa que pase. Nunca me separaré de tu lado- y volvió a besar a Raven.

Estuvieron besándose y confesándose lo mucho que se amaban hasta altas horas de la noche y finalmente luego de un día ajetreado para ambas, se quedaron dormidas juntas, tomadas de las manos y con unas sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros que guardaban la ilusión de un futuro brillante y hermoso que las recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Bueno muchachos hasta aquí se queda este fic. La verdad que me sorprendió mucho el detalle de que que Darling fuera aquella que despertó a Apple en lugar de ser Daring. Quiero decir, todos podemos ver que entre Apple y Daring no hay nada, pero que decidieran reafirmarlo con tremenda escena (que no se ustedes pero que yo encontré totalmente de índole lésbica, que ojo que no tengo nada en corta de la homosexualidad) me saco una gran sorpresa y como dije, acaba de hacer la serie un poquito mas interesante. Esto promete. Tal vez y en un futuro veamos canonizado el "Rapple" dentro de la misma serie. Seria algo espectacular y sinceramente lo espero. Tal vez no tan evidente como que salgan ahí como una pareja pero al menos que quede implícito que ellas son más que solo mejores amigas.  
En fin, dejenme saber que opinan de este One-Shot y que opinaron de la serie de episodios de juegos de dragones en sus comentarios aquí abajo.

Espero publicar pronto otras historias sobre este tema y que a ustedes les agrade mucho leerlas.

Me despido dándoles un gran BROHOOF! a todos, nos leeremos en otra ocasión. Muchas gracias por leer. Bye bye.

PD: Debo mencionar que soy Bronies también, así que por eso el "BROHOOF", solo por si tenían duda jaja.


End file.
